


The Bandana Code: Light Pink

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [12]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Barebacking, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flagging, Fraternities & Sororities, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Getting high, Handkerchief Code, High Sex, House Party, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Party, Pastel Alex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Vibrators, Weed, high kissing, sorority party, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: They were at a sorority house party. Jack had no idea how they'd ended up getting invited but he'd promised himself that he was going to get laid tonight and Alex would not be involved. So, of course, he had to show up all pastels and pretty and with a desire to play with dildos.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Bandana Code: Light Pink

Alex was all in pastels today. He wore a pale pink t-shirt with a denim blue bandana around his head and a pale pink one had been tied to a belt loop on the left side of his pale blue ripped jeans. It was starting to become infuriating just how good he looked in literally everything he wore.

They were at a sorority house party. Jack had no idea how they'd ended up getting invited but he'd promised himself that he was going to get laid tonight and Alex would not be involved. So, of course, he had to show up all pastels and pretty and with a desire to play with dildos.

Jack had tried to ignore him, was sitting on the opposite side of the garden talking to some guy he didn't know in an attempt to distract himself, but so far he'd spent most of the evening watching him talk to Lisa out of the corner of his eye.

It didn't bother him that Alex was talking to Lisa, there was no way that was happening no matter how much she may want it to, it bothered him that he had any remote interest in Alex's decision at all.

Casual fuck buddies were not supposed to care about each other getting laid via other people, they were not supposed to exclusively want to fuck each other and they definitely were not supposed to be feeling protective and possessive of each other.

Alex was free to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted and so was Jack. Just because Jack happened to be the only one here that knew what Alex really wanted did not mean he was the only person who could give it to him. Alex was more than capable of expressing his desires and Jack was not responsible for making sure they were fulfilled.

That was it. It had to be. He felt so drawn to Alex because he understood him in a way that others didn't. They had this naughty little secret in common so Jack felt like he had to be responsible for fulfilling a need no one else knew about. He was being a good friend, that's all. _Time to focus on your own needs._

"You alright man?" Jack jumped, pulled from his thoughts. His companion was gone and he now had Matt sitting down beside him on the grass. "You looked deep in thought there." Jack snorted.   
"Nothing deep going on in here. You ought to know me better than that by now." Matt smiled, shaking his head.   
"You sure?" Jack nodded, taking a long drink from his plastic red cup.  
"Yeah, just getting a feel for people. Working out where my next lay's coming from."

Matt grinned, eyes bright with alcohol. "In that case, I suggest you head inside. There are a _lot_ of drunk people dancing in the living room. You'll have no trouble finding someone in there." Jack grinned and got to his feet, fully intending on following Matt's advice.

When he got in there he quickly found himself unable to focus on anything other than the fact that none of these people were Alex and he was no way near drunk enough to pretend that they were. In the end, he found himself heading up the stairs and hiding for a while in an empty bedroom. 

He sat on the window seat enjoying the cool breeze that came through the open pane that faced onto the garden.

People were starting to lose their inhibitions fully now and he couldn't help but laugh as he watched Zack get pinned to the ground by a blonde wearing nothing but a bikini right next to a newly erected beer pong table. Maybe he'd head back down and play a game.

"There you are!"

Jack turned to face the door and was surprised to find Alex grinning at him. He held a joint up triumphantly as he crossed the room, coming to sit opposite Jack. "Stole this off Vinny if you wanna share." Jack was never going to say no to smoking Vinny's weed.

He watched as Alex lit it and took the first drag, inhaling deeply before slowly letting the smoke drift out of his open mouth. _How the hell does he even make smoking hot?_

Jack pushed the thought aside as he took the joint from Alex's extended hand, taking a deep inhale as he closed his eyes, waiting for the effects to kick in.

They passed it back and forth between them in companionable silence. Jack felt a lazy grin take over his face as his brain slowed and his body relaxed. He glanced over to Alex who was the picture of serenity and really it just wasn't fair for someone to look that good all the time.

"You want the last one?" He asked, offering the small smouldering nub to Jack.  
"We could always share it." He offered without really thinking.

Alex grinned as he put the filter between his lips for the final time, inhaling deeply. He pursed his lips as he held his breath, crawling across the small space between them and getting into position; straddling Jack's lap.

He raised a questioning eyebrow and Jack opened up, pressing his lips against Alex's and creating a seal between them as Alex exhaled. Jack inhaled smoke, holding it deep in his lungs a moment as Alex's lips began moving against his own.

Jack kissed back eagerly, exhaling through his nose so as not to break the bond of their lips. His hand came up and gripped in Alex's hair as he pressed himself closer. Both enjoying the steady high as it continued to take hold.

Jack knew he should be annoyed with himself, he'd broken his promise without a second thought, but if he was truly honest lounging there on the window seat baked as a cake and sharing sloppy, slightly too salivary kisses with Alex was exactly where he wanted to be.

Jack didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he was jolted awake by the slight bang of the door closing. He glanced over to find Alex locking it, a plastic bag hung off his arm. "Well, hey there sleeping beauty." He smirked as he turned to face Jack.  
"How long was I out?" Jack asked, blinking a few times. It was a lot darker now and the fairy lights had come on in the garden bathing the room in an eerie pastel glow. "Couple hours," Alex said with a shrug. "Clearly someone's not used to the strong stuff." Jack snorted softly.   
"I don't usually drink and smoke. Chills me out a little too much." Alex giggled, shaking his head.

He headed over to the bed and dropped the bag on it with a mischievous smirk. "Too chilled to have a little fun?" Jack raised an eyebrow as Alex pulled out a bottle of lube and a bright purple dildo. It was probably about the same size as Alex's dick so it wasn't going to involve any monstrous stretching. Jack wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, sitting up properly.  
"My car. I couldn't very well keep it on my person." Jack was a little surprised.  
"You brought your car? You're not planning on driving home are you?" Alex laughed.  
"God no! I just figured it would give me somewhere to crash later should I get kicked out. Plus I didn't know if we'd get a room or not so I figured it would give us somewhere to have a little fun." Jack decided not to think too much about the fact Alex had been planning this all along.

He got up and joined Alex on the bed. Sitting next to him and leaning in for a kiss. They sat there a while exchanging slow deep kisses until Alex gently pushed him down on his back, climbing on top of him.

He slid his tongue into Jack's mouth as he started pushing his t-shirt up. He quickly broke the kiss and yanked the t-shirt up over his head. Jack was quick to copy the motion before pulling Alex back down against him. He felt Alex smirk against his lips as they instantly fell back into a slow rhythm.

They lay there for what felt like forever, lips moving together in a heated embrace and hands trailing fire as they ghosted over sensitive skin. Jack barely even registered Alex removing their jeans and boxers.

He pulled back feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Alex began slowly kissing down his chest. He pressed a kiss to Jack's tip making his breath hitch as he sat back up.

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. "You ready Jacky?" He purred as Jack nodded eagerly. He slowly began circling his finger around Jack's entrance, teasing the ring of muscle as Jack moaned softly.

Jack let out a small gasp as the first digit breached his entrance. He moaned, leaning up on his elbows to capture Alex's lips. He needed to feel him, to have him close. Alex hummed in approval, leaning in close as he worked his finger in further and further.

They stayed like that, kissing heated and intense as Alex worked him open. Jack released soft moans with every insertion, the joints of Alex's fingers brushing his prostate each time. He was soon grinding down against him, desperate for more. It all just felt so good.

Alex pulled back a little, breathing heavily as he smirked down at him. "You think you're ready to get this show on the road?" Jack nodded eagerly, a shiver running down his spine as he glanced into Alex's dark eyes.

He removed his fingers and began lubing up the dildo as Jack relaxed back into the mattress. He spread his legs further and Alex hummed in approval. "Such an eager little slut. So desperate to be fucked by my pretty purple dick." Jack groaned, nodding along with every word.  
"Need it." He mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Alex grabbed a pillow and placed it under the small of Jack's back before pressing the dildo against his entrance. He wore a hungry expression as he pushed it in slowly, watching it disappear into Jack inch by inch.

Jack moaned loudly in pleasure as he stretched out around the toy. Jack absolutely _loved_ the full feeling of being stretched out around something, he wasn't so fussy about what it was inside him.

Alex slowly began to pull it out to the tip before bushing back in once more, setting a torturously slow rhythm. Jack whined with anticipation, needing more. "What's the matter, Jacky?" Alex smirked down at him, seemingly absorbed with watching his ass work.  
"Need... more." He groaned, pushing down a little in an attempt to get more in. Alex just continued to smirk.  
"Patience is a virtue."

Slowly he picked up the pace, fucking Jack harder with the silicone cock. He moaned loudly, hand gripping in the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure flooded his system. "Fuck Lex, so good!" Alex grinned as he leaned down to press his mouth to Jack's ear.  
"Oh, it gets better."

Jack released a strangled gasp as the dildo began to vibrate only intensifying the pleasure. "Oh shit," Alex smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting up once more.

Jack writhed and moaned as the vibrations seemed to melt his bones, intensifying and diminishing as Alex played around with the settings. The weed was making Jack hypersensitive and even the slightest change had him tumbling closer and closer to an orgasm.

"So close!" He panted, back arching up as his head flung back.   
"Already?" Alex smirked, lowering the intensity. "We can't be having that." He bent down and ran his tongue up the underside of Jack's throbbing cock. Jack released a choked gasp and promptly came over his stomach, surprising them both.

"Well then," Alex said, smirking as he turned off the vibrator. "I guess you're gonna be cuming a few times tonight then."

He leant down and began kissing Jack slow and lazy as he removed the dildo. Even the slightest brush of Alex's skin against Jack's dick had him shuddering and squirming away from the contact.

He gasped in shock when he felt Alex push into him. "Shit!" Jack gasped in both pleasure and discomfort. He loved nothing more than the feeling of Alex inside him but it was just too much for him to handle.

"Is someone feeling a little sensitive?" Alex smirked down as he watched Jack squirming, he hadn't even moved yet. Jack nodded, biting his lower lip as he met Alex's lust-filled eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be begging for it soon enough."

Of course, Alex was right. He took it slow at first, enjoying Jack's writhing and discomfort. But soon enough he was pounding into Jack full force whilst he screamed for more. He wouldn't be surprised if they could hear them over the music downstairs.

Alex began slowing his pace and just as Jack was about to complain he felt a slight pressure at his entrance and gasped in shock as Alex began working a freshly lubed finger in beside his dick. "Don't worry Jacky you'll like this," Alex promised as he gently fondled his dick. Jack had no doubt he was right.

Slowly Alex worked in more fingers and Jack was a mess; moaning and cursing and babbling incoherently. It was just so damn good.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Jack couldn't hold back a whine. Despite having Alex's dick inside him he felt empty. He needed more, to be stretched out and full. He needed something else inside him quick.

His eyes sprang wide open as Alex pushed the dildo in alongside him. Jack hadn't been ready and it burned like hell but that was okay. The intensity of it more than made up for any discomfort. His dick was already leaking against his stomach just from this.

"Holy fucking shit." Alex gasped, eyes screwed up as he enjoyed the tightness. It was a little strange feeling the silicone pressed up against his cock but the expression on Jack's face alone made it worth it. "God I'm gonna ruin you." Jack nodded eagerly, slack-jawed and eyes closed.

He began to move, slowly thrusting into Jack; moving the dildo in time with his hips. "Oh fuck! Oh, _fuck!_ " Jack cried out, head falling back as his back arched. It was all so intense, so good. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire as Alex set a steady rhythm.

They both moaned loudly as Alex continued to pound into him, one hand gripping onto Jack's hip to keep him still whilst the other kept the dildo moving. Jack gripped onto Alex, pulling him down into a needy kiss as he grew closer and closer to his second climax of the night.

"Fuck! Lex, don't stop." Jack moaned, nails dragging down Alex's back. Alex shook his head, unable to form words as he panted and groaned, nipping at Jack's collarbone. He adjusted the dildo so it was pressing against Jack's prostate and he choked out a pleasured moan. He was so close.

Alex turned the vibrator back on, releasing a choked gasp as the sensation shot straight through his cock. Jack made a small strangled noise, breath coming in desperate pants as pleasure took over all his senses.

Within seconds they were both releasing hard; Jack coating his stomach once again whilst Alex painted Jack's insides. "Fuck." Alex collapsed against Jack, utterly exhausted. 

Jack felt like he'd been drained of all bodily fluid whilst simultaneously feeling like a puddle. It was an odd sensation and he couldn't decide if it was pleasant or not. He was too busy squirming against the still buzzing vibrator to think about much else.

Alex quickly shut it off before gently pulling out leaving Jack open and momentarily gaping. "Fuck that's so hot." He groaned, collapsing next to Jack with a satisfied smile. "It really is." Jack agreed, completely blissed out.

"Maybe next time we'll have to try a bigger one," Alex mumbled as he rolled onto his side, cuddling closer to Jack.  
"Maybe." Jack slurred, eyes drifting shut once more as the exhaustion took over. 


End file.
